Edson Matus
|nacimiento = 1 de junio de 1985 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |familiares = Ignacio Matus (padre) |primera_aparicion = Jackass, la película |ingreso_doblaje = 2002 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo1 = HawkeyeAvengerEndgame01.ogg |demo2 = PLLSeanAckard.ogg |demo3 = Philip_J_Fry_2.ogg |demo4 = Bertie.ogg |demo5 = IT2-BiIl.ogg }}thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Edson Matus thumb|230px|Tributo a Edson Matus. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. Hecho por Power Sentai. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus echando un vistazo a la revista Culpa. thumb|right|230px|Edson Matus Ranger Rojo. thumb|230px|right|Edson e [[Irwin Daayán.]] thumb|230px|right|Edson grabando en el estudio [[LAS Dubbing.]] HawkeyeAE.png|Clint Barton / Hawkeye / Ronin en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en diversos proyectos animados de Marvel, su personaje más conocido. MosKalEl.png|Clark Kent / Superman en el Universo de DC Films y ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. K Cleveland_Brown.png|Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia desde la cuarta temporada y en El Show de Cleveland, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. STJamesTKirk.jpg|James T. Kirk en la saga reboot de Star Trek, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AtomLOT.png|Dr. Raymond "Ray" Palmer / Atom en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Grimmjow.png|Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tyler_Navarro.png|Tyler Navarro / Ranger Rojo Dino Carga en Power Rangers: Dino Charge. Fry.png|Philip J. Fry en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7). Farnsworth.png|Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth también en Futurama (Temps. 5 - 7). Jeff_Fischer.jpg|Jeff Fisher en Un agente de familia. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz en Los Simpson (Temps. 16 - 17, 19 algunos eps. y desde la temporada 25). VincentChase EntourageHBO.jpg|Vincent Chase en El séquito y en Entourage: La película. GLEEBlaineAnderson.png|Blaine Anderson en Glee: buscando la fama. GOTRobbS.png|Robb Stark en El juego de tronos. TBHoytFortenberry.png|Hoyt Fortenberry en True Blood: Sangre verdadera. Jack1.png|Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Mu De Aries (LCZ-ADO).png|Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro, Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario y Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de Soldados. Goku_saga_saiyajin.png|Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai. Dust_Crophopper_5.png|Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones y Aviones 2: Equipo de Rescate. Bertie.png|Bertie el autobús en Thomas y sus amigos. Red-hood-jason-todd-injustice-2-0.75.jpg|Jason Todd / Capucha Roja en Injustice 2. ERDMP-Comadreja.png|Frye / Comadreja en El regreso de Mary Poppins. Flash-ESHA.png|Flash Thompson en El sorprendente Hombre Araña. Billdenbrought ITC201.png|Bill Denbrough (adulto) en IT: Capítulo dos. SN4_Cuatro.jpg|John Smith / Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro. ChicagoPD_Bio_LaRoyceHawkins.jpg|Kevin Atwater en Policías de Chicago. Stardust_Tristan_Thorn.png|Tristán Thorn en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. JimAP4.jpg|Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro. Robert_Balboa_6.png|Robert Balboa en Rocky Balboa. Caspian-Narnia3.png|Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba. Robertinception.jpg|Robert Fischer en El origen. Max_Payne_Movie_Mark_Wahlberg.jpg|Max Payne en la película homónima. Joe Keane - Watchmen.png|Senador Joe Keane en Watchmen (serie de TV). Hansel_Jeremy_Renner_Hansel_y_Gretel.png|Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas. EscRooJasonWalker.png|Jason Walker en Escape Room: Sin salida. Len.jpg|Len / Kamen Rider Wing Knight en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón. Leonard2.jpg|Leonard en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Mayor-sting-splash-and-bubbles-2.61.jpeg|Alcalde Sting en Splash y Bubbles. Mepple.jpg|Mepple en Pretty Cure. JesseGleen Bakugan02.png|Jesse Gleen en Bakugan. LCSHCamusAcuario.png|Camus de Acuario en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). CDZSHSiriusCanMayor.png|Sirius de Can Mayor también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). CDZSHSylpheedBasilisco.png|Sylpheed de Basilisco también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión TV). Shuhei Hisagi.png|Shuhei Hisagi (1ª voz) también en Bleach. Kidow (COAIC).jpg|Kidow en Cagaster of an Insect Cage. Robotech_Macross_Rick_Hunter.png|Rick Hunter en la versión remasterizada de Robotech. Kaworu_Nagisa3.png|Kaworu Nagisa en Renewal of Evangelion (Animax). Kosho Shinogi (Baki).png|Kosho Shinogi en Baki. Opm sneck9.png|Sneck en One Punch Man. Majora_render.png|Majora en Dragon Ball Super. Methiop render.png|Methiop también en Dragon Ball Super. Karl.png|Karl Fei-Ong en Blood+. Reggie Pokémon.png|Reggie en Pokémon Diamond & Pearl. Spamley_Wifi_Ralph.png|J.P. Spamley en Wifi Ralph. M_ordecai.png|Mordecai en Un show más (Temp. 8, eps. 227, 231 - 244) y en Toontubers, desde la temporada 7. Toby_Tripp.png|Toby Tripp en Gormiti. ORArthur.jpg|Arthur Claus en Operación regalo. Lau-2008.jpg|Lau en Batman: El caballero de la noche. HP3StanShunpike.png|Stan Shunpike en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban. Weasly_twins_harry_potter_7.jpg|Fred y George Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 y Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2. 3172955_640px.jpg|Craig Feldspar en Malcolm (Temps. 6 - 7). Louis Huang - Fresh off the Boat.png|Noob Saibot en Fresh off the Boat Trey_SA.png|Trey en Jefa por accidente. Shou Tucker - FMA Live Action.png|Shou Tucker en el live action de Fullmetal Alchemist. Chris Vail.jpg|Sargento Chris Vail en La momia (2017). JinKazamaEdson.jpg|Jin Kazama en Tekken. Trout YuGiOh!ARC-V.png|Trout en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Benny-gnomeo-and-juliet-41.1.jpg|Benvolio en Gnomeo y Julieta y Sherlock Gnomes. Orange M&M.png|Voz de M&M Naranja. Lance LegoNK.png|Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Kismo Sodi 2.png|Krismo Sodi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. Russo-ISC.png|Russo-ISC también en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. The Amazing Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker / Spider-Man en Triple Poder, en los tráilers, avance y Entrevista a los realizadores de Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo. Screenshot (3134).png|Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro. DAOD120.png|Dynamo en Atomic Puppet. Lps-character-roger-baxter_570x420.jpg|Roger Baxter en Littlest Pet Shop (Temp. 4). OnePice GinDon KriegT.png|Gin en One Piece (4Kids). KohzaCloseUp Onepiece01.png|Kohza también en One Piece (4Kids). ShusakuHojo ITCOTW.png|Shuzaku Hojo en En este rincón del mundo. ERDG-PrincipeLune.png|Príncipe Lune en El regreso del gato Caine-44158.jpg|Cain en Parasite Dolls, la serie. Doctor Kurahashi SAO OS.jpg|Dr. Kurahashi en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale. Vlcsnap-2016-01-09-22h16m49s7811.png|Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! Jimmy (Locos Por Las Nueces 2).jpg|Jimmy en Locos por las nueces y su secuela. MLP-HoityToity.png|Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (Temp. 1). Tony Skeletony.png|Skeletony en Tío Grandpa. Buenavista.jpg|Benavides Buenavista en Los Reyes de la colina (Temps. 9 - 13). Duffman.png|Hombre Duff también en Los Simpson (Temps. 19 ep. 9, 21 ep. 20, 22 ep. 21, 25 ep. 8). SteveMobsSimpsons.jpg|Steve Mobs también en Los Simpson. Friedich Heidi(2015).png|Friedich en Heidi. B9323921615Z.1 20160921140241 000 G9RFOQQIK.3-0.jpg|Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron. Josh-redgrove-2.jpg|Josh Redgrove en Mr. Meaty. Douglas Couts (HM).jpg|Douglas Couts en Hero Mask. Abbot (B-TB).jpg|Abbot en B: The Beginning. Kashiwade Aoki (KOS).jpg|Kashiwade Aoki (1ª voz) en Knights of Sidonia. Ichimatsu Samurai G.png|Ichimatsu en Samurai Gun: La serie (Eps. 4 - 6) Img ct02 21 on.png|Iruka Umino en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. Shikadai.png|Shikadai Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto. Kollector MK11.png|Kollector en Mortal Kombat 11. ElPanadero.jpg|El Panadero/Narrador en En el bosque. TivikRO.png|Tivik (Daniel Mays) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. Descarga-1530902540.jpg|Narración e Insertos en Captain Tsubasa: La leyenda regresa. Jeremyrenner.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor Jeremy Renner. Henrycavill2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Henry Cavill. Evan Peters 2017-02.jpg|Voz recurrente de Evan Peters. Brandon_Routh_2015-08.jpg|Voz recurrente de Brandon Routh. Bill_Hader.jpg|Voz recurrente de Bill Hader. Ben_Barnes-2.jpg|Voz recurrente de Ben Barnes. Guilherme-piva.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Guilherme Piva en las producciones brasileñas. Heitor_Martinez_Mello.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Heitor Martinez en las producciones brasileñas. Marcos Pitombo.jpg|Voz recurrente de Marcos Pitombo en las producciones brasileñas. Guilherme.jpg|Guilherme Piva, otro actor que ha doblado recurrentemente en las producciones brasileñas. Edson Matus (nacido el 1 de junio de 1985) es un actor de doblaje mexicano. Es conocido principalmente por ser la voz de Clark Kent / Superman en el Universo de DC Films, Clint Barton / Hawkeye / Ronin en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia y El Show de Cleveland, Dr. Raymond "Ray" Palmer / Atom en el Universo Televisivo de DC Comics, Vincent Chase en la serie original de HBO El séquito, Blaine Anderson en Glee: buscando la fama, Ray Ploshansky en Girls, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez en Bleach, entre otros. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Henry Cavill, Jeremy Renner y Evan Peters. También es la voz de los promocionales del Canal SONY. Sus inicios en el doblaje se dan en 2002, trabajando para la extinta empresa Intersound. Es hijo del fallecido decano periodista del Futbol Ignacio Matus. Filmografía Anime Kōki Uchiyama *Jack en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Jack en Beyblade: Metal Masters Takumi Yamazaki *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de oro *Kosho Shinogi en Baki Tetsuya Kakihara *Tom en Toriko *Reggie en Pokémon Otros *Rick Hunter en Robotech (versión remastizada) *Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: El equipo Todo Lo Puede *Gin / Kohza en One Piece (4Kids) *Karl en Blood+ *Teppei en Toriko *Cain en Parasite Dolls, la serie *Mepple en Pretty Cure *Jesse Gleen en Bakugan *Camus de Acuario / Sirius de Can Mayor / Sylpheed de Basilisco en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez / Shūhei Hisagi (1ª voz) en Bleach *Ichimatsu en Samurai Gun: La serie (Eps. 4 - 6) *Kaworu Nagisa en Renewal of Evangelion (versión Animax) *Goku en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Kashiwade Aoki (1ª voz) en Knights of Sidonia *Majora / Methiop en Dragon Ball Super *Sneck en One Punch Man *Abbot en B: The Beginning *Trout en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V *Hombre con pesas en Baki *Mu de Aries en Saint Seiya: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Douglas Couts en Hero Mask *Kidow en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Películas de anime *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity (2018) *Kurahashi en Sword Art Online: Ordinal Scale (2017) *Shuzaku Hojo en En este rincón del mundo (2016) *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario (2014) *Soldado en El increíble castillo vagabundo (2004) *Príncipe Lune en El regreso del gato (2002) Películas Jeremy Renner *Clint Barton / Hawkeye / Ronin en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Jerry Pierce en ¡Te atrapé! (2018) *Cory Lambert en Wind River (2017) *Ian Donnelly en La llegada (2016) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *William Brandt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Hansel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas (2013) *Aaron Cross en El legado Bourne (2012) *Clint Barton / Hawkeye en The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) *Clint Barton en Thor (2011) Henry Cavill *Walter Marshall en En el juego del asesino (2018) (trailer) *Clark Kent / Superman en Liga de la Justicia (2017) *Capitán Syverso en Castillo de arena (2017) *Clark Kent / Superman en Batman vs. Superman: El origen de la justicia (2016) *Clark Kent / Superman en El hombre de acero (2013) *Will Shaw en The Cold Light of Day (2012) Jason Biggs *Él mismo en Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) *Jim Levenstein en American Pie: El reencuentro (2012) *Dan en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) *Anderson en Mariado y mujer (2006) Darren Criss *Eugene Lindsey en Midway: Batalla en el pacífico (2019) *Lee en Ligeramente fracasada (2012) *Blaine Anderson / Él mismo en Glee 3D: La película (2011) James Corden *John Frazier en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *El panadero en En el bosque (2014) *Paul en Mi gran oportunidad (2013) David Krumholtz *Escritor comunista en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Mike Kattan en El juez (2014) *Kent en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) Chris Pine *James T. Kirk en Star Trek - Sin límites (2016) *James T. Kirk en Star Trek: En la oscuridad (2013) *James T. Kirk en Star Trek (2009) Liam Hemsworth *Dwayne Mclaren en En un pueblo de Montana (2014) *Adam Cassidy en Paranoia (2013) (versión Diamond Films) *Billy "The Kid" Timmons en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) Ben Barnes *Tom Ward en El séptimo hijo (2014) *Alejandro Griffin en Una boda como todas (2013) *Rey Caspian en Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) Cillian Murphy *Agente Donald Buchanan en Trascender (2014) *Raymond Leon en El precio del mañana (2011) *Robert Fischer en El origen (2010) Neil Patrick Harris *Foy en Pueblo chico, pistola grande (2014) *Él mismo en Los Muppets (2011) *Él mismo en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) Henry Golding *Dry Eye en Los caballeros (2019) *Tom en Last Christmas: Otra oportunidad para amar (2019) Topher Grace *Pastor Jason Noble en Un amor inquebrantable (2019) *Jim Wilkinson en Demasiado grande para fracasar (2011) Thomas Mann *Jaimito en La dama y el vagabundo (2019) *Link en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión Warner) Michiel Huisman *Dawsey Adams en La sociedad literaria y del pastel de cáscara de papa de Guernsey (2018) *Sam en Y nadie más que tú (2018) Milo Ventimiglia *Trey en Jefa por accidente (2018) *Robert Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) Richard Madden *Leo en Ibiza (2018) *Príncipe Azul en La Cenicienta (2015) (trailer) Sebastian Arcelus *Sr. Cooke en Fragmentado (2017) *Dr. Ed Anzer en Ted 2 (2015) Brian Gleeson *Hijo menor en ¡Madre! (2017) *Gus en Blanca Nieves y el cazador (2012) Sebastian Stan *Dayton White en La estafa de los Logan (2017) *James "Bucky" Barnes en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) (trailer) Adam Driver *Paul Sevier en El elegido (2016) *Phillip Altman en Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) Marlon Wayans *Christian Black en 50 sombras de Black (2016) *Levy en Chicas armadas y peligrosas (2013) Hamish Linklater *Porter Collins en La gran apuesta (2015) *Zapata en Battleship: Batalla naval (2012) Eduardo Verástegui *Eduardo furtillo en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) *Anacleto Gonzales Flores en Cristiada (2012) (2ª versión) Luke Bracey *Johnny Utah en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Riley en Princesa por accidente (2011) Dean Armstrong *Oficial Williams en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Daniel en Camino hacia el terror 4 (2011) Emile Hirsch *Danny Dietz en El sobreviviente (2013) *Spin en Salvajes (2012) Michael B. Jordan *Oscar Grant en Estación Fruitvale (2013) *Steve Montgomery en Poder sin límites (2012) Max Minghella *Graham Hawtrey en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Ben en La última noche de la humanidad (2011) Daniel Henney *Phil Hayes en El último desafío (2013) *Agente Zero en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) Jason Segel *Jason en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) *Tom Solomon en Eternamente comprometidos (2012) Alex Pettyfer *Adam "El chico" en El mágico Mike (2012) *John Smith / Número cuatro en Soy el número cuatro (2011) Johnny Whitworth *Carrigan / Blackout en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de venganza (2012) *Dr. Griffin Cavanaugh en Pathology (2008) (doblaje original) Derek Luke *James Speck en Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) *Bobby Joe Hill en Camino a la gloria (2006) Sean Penn *Cheyenne en Un lugar maravilloso (2011) *Jack en El árbol de la vida (2011) (1ª versión) James Phelps *Fred Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *Fred Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) Oliver Phelps *George Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) *George Weasley en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) Alan Tudyk *Dutch en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Simon en Muerte en un funeral (2007) Bryan Greenberg *Nate Lerner en Guerra de novias (2009) *Matty Matthews en La calificación perfecta (2004) Nate Parker *Neil en Sabor a miel (2008) *Henry Lowe en The Great Debaters (2007) Rob Brown *Rock en Ritmo y seducción (2006) *Kenyon Stone en Juego de honor (2005) Abdul Salis *Eugene Skinner en Caballeros del aire (2006) *Tony en Realmente amor (2003) Dax Randall Shepard *Astronauta en Zathura (2005) *Tom Marshall en Sin rumbo (2004) Omar Epps *Marlon en Alfie (2004) *Luther Shaw en Contra las cuerdas (2004) Kwok-Hung Lam *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca parte 2 (1988) *Supt. Raymond Li en Historia policiaca (1985) (redoblaje) Otros *Soldado primero Will Schofield (George MacKay) en 1917 (2019) *Voces adicionales en Jojo Rabbit (2019) *Voces adicionales en Nosotros (2019) *Jason Walker (Jay Ellis) en Escape Room: Sin salida (2019) *Lucas (Jonah Hauer-King) y voces adicionales en Mis huellas a casa (2019) *Frye / Comadreja (Kobna Holdbrook-Smith) en El regreso de Mary Poppins (2018) *Bart Millard (J. Michael Finley) en Si sólo pudiera imaginar (2018) *Voces adicionales en Rescate en Entebbe (2018) *Shou Tucker (Shou Tucker) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) *Ian Wood (Rufus Jones) en El implacable (2017) *Max Lawson (Jim Sturgess) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Voces adicionales en Dunkerque (2017) *Jamie (James Norton) en Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) *Mark Madoff (Alessandro Nivola) en El mago de las mentiras (2017) *Kenny Doyle (Jack Ettlinger) en Death Note (2017) *JD (Lanny Joon) en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) *Capitán Zito (Stefan Konarske) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *James (Tom Bateman) en Viaje salvaje (2017) *Sargento Chris Vail (Jake Johnson) en La momia (2017) *Donald Lewis (Jeremy Bobb) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) *Tivik (Daniel Mays) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) *Jack (Ben Schwartz) en La intervención (2016) *Oficial (Arlen Escarpeta) en Lobos al acecho (2016) *Frank Roennfeldt (Leon Ford) en La luz entre los océanos (2016) *Hollywood Zane (Luke Pegler) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) *Langdon Shaw (Ronan Raftery) en Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos (2016) *Bret (Alexander DiPersia) en Cuando las luces se apagan (2016) *Rondo (Jared Kemp) en 12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección (2016) *Sean Smith (Christopher Dingli) en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Voces adicionales en Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) *Steve (Ryan Hansen) en Un espía y medio (2016) *Wei Fang (Harry Shum Jr.) en Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon: Sword of Destiny (2016) *Sr. Wickham (Jack Huston) en Orgullo, prejuicio y zombies (2016) *Paul (Colin Jost) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Malcolm (Rupert Evans) en El niño (2016) *Administrador hotel para perros (Victor Vasiliev) en Patas, huesos y Rock'n'roll (2015) *Jack Cleary (Francis Chouler) en Enemigo invisible (2015) *Ramsdell (Sam Keeley) en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Quentin (Michael Rady) en Lluvia de amor (2015) *Lewis (Jason Orley) en Pasante de moda (2015) *Ramone (Victor Ortiz) en Revancha (2015) *Michael Groom (Thomas M. Wright) en Everest (2015) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Ángel (Michael Ray Escamilla) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Jake (Colin Hanks) en Vacaciones (2015) *Pete (John Patrick Amedori) en Exorcismo en el Vaticano (2015) *Ricky (Dan Domingues) en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Marcello (Juan Minujín) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Maxim (Andrew Howard) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Jamal (Tobi Bakare) en Kingsman: El servicio secreto (2015) *Detective (Johnny Otto) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) *Biggles (Jake McDorman) en Francotirador (2014) *John Cairncross (Allen Leech) en El código enigma (2014) *Robert Uva (Jeremy White) en Asalto a la mafia (2014) *Glenn (Sean Wing) en Hola chicas (2014) *Mehmed (Dominic Cooper) en Drácula, la historia jamás contada (2014) *Warren Grass (Brandon Keener) en 12 horas para sobrevivir (2014) *Bob (Falk Hentschel) en Trascender (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Greg (Nat Faxon) en Tammy: Fuera de control (2014) *Rooster (Jimmy Tatro) en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Cirujano (Paul Jarrett) en Si decido quedarme (2014) *McNaughton (Taran Killam) en Tortugas Ninja (2014) *Todd Cutler (Jonathan Lajoie) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Gerente de cabina (Frédéric Chau) en Lucy (2014) *Dueño del Maserati (Ryan Lewis) en Amor eterno (2014) *Voces adicionales en Buenos vecinos (2014) *Travis Mitchell (Corey Hawkins) en Sin escalas (2014) (versión Universal) *Tobey Marshall (Aaron Paul) en Need for Speed: La película (2014) *Tom Pope (Jay Baruchel) en RoboCop (2014) *Terry Perrish (Joe Anderson) en Cuernos (2013) *James Lawson (Jesse Williams) en El mayordomo (2013) *Alex Jones (Paul Dano) en Prisioneros (2013) *Bonzo Madrid (Moisés Arias) en El juego de Ender (2013) (versión Summit) *Trapos (Bill Hader) en Clear History (2013) *Abduwali Muse (Barkhad Abdi) en Capitán Phillips (2013) *Shecky (Sam Palladio) en Apuesta máxima (2013) *Sam (AJ Bowen) en El último sacramento (2013) *Scottie P. (Mark L. Young) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Comandante Quince (James Marsden) en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Donnie (Nicolas Wright) en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) *Devon (Darren Shahlavi) en El paquete (2013) *Reverendo Stephens (Randy Redd) en Hermosas criaturas (2013) (versión cine) *Dany (Patrick Fugit) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) *Comisario Cowley (Sam Trammell) en Armas, chicas y apuestas (2012) *Danny McDaniels (Chris Tucker) en Silver Linings Playbook (2012) (versión The Weinstein Company) *Voces adicionales en Death Race 3: Infierno (2012) *Trip (Tommy Dewey) en Step Up: Revolution (2012) *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión TV) *Dustin Noble (John Krasinski) en La tierra prometida (2012) *Don John (Sean Maher) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Todd Petterson / Han Solo Berger (Andy Samberg) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Flash Thompson (Chris Zylka) en El sorprendente Hombre Araña (2012) *Sr. Gordon (Chris Parnell) en Comando Especial (2012) *Voces adicionales en Un tipo rudo (2012) *Matt Weston (Ryan Reynolds) en Protegiendo al enemigo (2012) *Curt (Chris Hemsworth) en La cabaña del terror (2011) *Lewis en Ninguna respuesta (2011) *Harold Lee (John Cho) en La Navidad 3D de Harold y Kumar (2011) *Policía de evidencia (Carlos Sanchez) en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) *Charlie Gibbs (Casey Affleck) en Robo en las alturas (2011) *Ela-Shan (Saïd Taghmaoui) en Conan, el bárbaro (2011) *Peter Friedkin (Miles Fisher) en Destino final 5 (2011) *Clive Gollings (Nick Frost) en Paul (2011) *Derek Frost (Michael Arden) en Source Code (2011) *Voces adicionales en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas (2011) *Voces adicionales en Un chihuahua de Beverly Hills 2 (2011) *Voces adicionales en Cowboys y aliens (2011) *Andrew Craig (Burguess Jenkins) en Un cupido de Navidad (2010) *Voces adicionales en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Voces adicionales en El turista (2010) *Voces adicionales en Secretariat (2010) *Boo Boo Giuffrida (Paul Campbell) en The Fighter (2010) *Michael (Robbie Sublett) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) *Lance Loud (Thomas Dekker) en Cinema Verite (2010) *Detective Markowitz (Joshua Peace) en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Butt-Head (Mike Judge) y Narración en Jackass 3D (2010) *McAnalovin (Austin Michael Scott) en Virgen y culpable a los 41 (2010) *Charlie Wyman (Chris Egan) en Cartas a Julieta (2010) *Jack (Charlie Weber) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Devon (Nate Torrence) en Ni en tus sueños (2010) *Sr. Clay (Andrew McNee) en Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Jake (Reilly Dolman) en Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) *Brad Sullivan (Mark Ruffalo) en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) *Evra serpiente (Gavner Purl) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2010) *Tony (Ryan Bingham) en Loco corazón (2009) *Rich Brewer (John Magaro) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) *Toby Seville (Zachary Levi) en Alvin y las ardillas 2 (2009) *Tommy Frigo (Matt Bush) en Adventureland: Un verano memorable (2009) *Travis Brody (Lucas Till) en Hannah Montana: La película (2009) *Joe (Daniel Wu) en La venganza del dragón (2009) *Samuel (Nick Gomez) en 12 desafíos (2009) *Iraq Jack (James Lafferty) en S. Darko (2009) *Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) *Donnie (Kyle Davis) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión Paramount) *Alex (Justin Long) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión DVD Videomax) *Gregory (Rene Lopez) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión Warner y New Line) *Christopher "Biggie" Wallace (Jamal Woolard) en Notorious (2009) *Jefe Galen Tyrol (Aaron Douglas) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) *Socio de Shadaloo en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Det. Iggy Ornelas (Felix Solis) en Agente internacional (2009) *Dan (Geoff Stults) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *Luke (Rick Malambri) en Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) *Kerr (Fred Armisen) en El rockero (2008) *Leon (Bradley Cooper) en The Midnight Meat Train (2008) *Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson) en Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) *Lau (Chin Han) en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Don (Danny McBride) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Twiggy Munson (Josh Braaten) en Semi-Pro (2008) *Ritsuo (James Kyson-Lee) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Gerente del banco (Javier Godino) en Engaño (2008) *Max Payne (Mark Wahlberg) en Max Payne (2008) *Lee (Aaron Takahashi) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) *Agente Toby Grant (Ethan Embry) en Control total (2008) *Voces adicionales en Una chihuahua de Beverly Hills (2008) *Voces adicionales en Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging (2008) *Ben (Pablo Schreiber) en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) *Will Farmer (Matt Lanter) en Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code (2008) *Drew Patterson (Robbie Amell) en Fotografía esto (2008) *Dave Wolf (Mike Realba) en El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) (versión Zima) *Tristán Thorne (Charlie Cox) en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella (2007) *Voces adicionales en Becoming Jane (2007) *Niko Niles (Merwin Mondesir) en Ritmos del barrio (2007) *Otto (Joe Hursley) en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) *Michael (Carlo Marks) en Gorda como yo (2007) *Voces adicionales en Transformers (2007) *Doctor (Rogelio Ramos) y Hombre con su pareja en el parque en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) *Robert (Stephen Colletti) en Normal Adolescent Behavior (2007) *Ethan Mills (Kevin Wheatley) en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) *Jake (Texas Battle) en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) *Murphey Bivens (Tyler Hilton) en Charlie Bartlett (2007) *Sacerdote en funeral, asegurador en Premoniciones (2007) *Maestro Wong (James Hong) en Furia de ping pong (2007) *Jeremiah (Tygh Runyan) en Deseos de Navidad (2006) *Presidente (E.G. Marshall) en Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut (2006) *Lee (Jason Reed) en Tenacious D: La llave del destino (2006) *Seamus (Glen Barry) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) *Raymond Fernandez (Jared Leto) en Amores asesinos (2006) *Slevin Kelevra (Josh Hartnett) en Lucky Number Slevin (2006) *Detective Nakagawa (Ryo Ishibashi) en La maldición 2 (2006) *Rick (Marcus Colonna) en Material Girls (2006) (versión DVD Quality Films) *Henry Baines (Lukas Haas) en Material Girls (2006) (versión MGM) *Ricky Verona (Jose Pablo Cantillo) en Crank: Muerte anunciada (2006) *Policía #1 (William Harvey) en Secretos íntimos (2006) *Voces adicionales en La provocación (2005) *Trenton Jr. (Joshua Jackson) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) *Steve (Walter Harris) en El grito de la muerte (2005) *Jacob Grimm (Heath Ledger) en Los hermanos Grimm (2005) (versión DVD) *James / Gabriel (Fred Ewanuick) en Inocencia en venta (2005) *Brucie (Nicholas Turturro) en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) *Líder de la pandilla juvenil en Cuatro hermanos (2005) *Jack Valentine (Ethan Hawke) en Hombre peligroso (2005) *Paul (Oliver Milburn) en El descenso (2005) *Daniel Matthews (Erik Knudsen) en El juego del miedo 2 (2005) (versión TV) *Marty (Scott Mechlowicz) en Río maldito (2004) *Anthony (Ludacris) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) *Derek (Richard Lee Jackson) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) *Ned (Adam Gierasch) en Hotel Terror (2004) *George (Eric Stoltz) en El efecto mariposa (2004) (versión New Line) *Otto Gunshe (Götz Otto) en La caída (2004) *Tony (Adam Goldberg) en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) *Ben (Jim Haynie) en El crimen de Leland (2003) *Stefano Manni en Acuérdate de mí (2003) *Narración en Jackass, la película (2002) Miniseries *Nasir "Naz" Khan (Riz Ahmed) en La noche de *Jesucristo (Diogo Morgado) en La Biblia *Oficial Tim Davis (Spiro Malandrakis) en Fuego en el cielo Series de televisión Evan Peters *Tate Langdon en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) *Kit Walker en American Horror Story: Asilo (2012-2013) *Kyle Spancer en American Horror Story: Coven (2013-2014) *Jimmy Darling en American Horror Story: Freak Show (2013-2014) *Sr. James Patrick March en American Horror Story: Hotel (2015-2016) *Rory Monahan / Edward Philip Mott en American Horror Story: Roanoke (2016) *Kai Anderson / Charles Manson / Andy Warhol / Jim Jones / David Koresh en American Horror Story: Cult (2017) *Stan Bowes en Pose (2018) *Sr. Gallant / Tate Langdon / James Patrick March en American Horror Story: Apocalypse (2018) Brandon Routh *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flash (2015) *Ray Palmer/Atom en Flecha (2014-presente) *Ray Palmer/Atom en Leyendas del mañana (2016-presente) *Daniel Shaw en La doble vida de Chuck (2010-2011) *Bobby Fear Itself (2008) Darren Criss *Blaine Anderson en Glee: Buscando la fama (2010-2015) *Él mismo en The Glee Project (2011-2012) *Josh Burton en Eastwick (2009) Omar Benson Miller *Charlie Green en Jugadores (2015-presente) *Walter Simmons en CSI: Miami (2009-2012) David Krumholtz *Gregory en Mamá (2015-presente) *Charlie Eppes en NÚM3R0S (2005-2010) Adam Rodríguez *Jonathan Chavez en Jane la virgen (2015) *Preston Cruz en Arriesgados (2014) Stephen Amell *Jason en Bien dotado (2011) *Brady en Diarios de vampiros (2010) Chuck Hittinger *Sean en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2011) *Derick Perry en CSI: Miami (2006) Daniel Sharman *Troy Otto en Fear the Walking Dead (2017) *Kaleb / Kol Mikaelson en Los originales (2014-2015) Otros *Narek (Harry Treadaway) en Star Trek: Picard (2020-presente) *Senador Joe Keane (James Wolk) en Watchmen (serie de TV) (2019-presente) *Gianni Versace (Édgar Ramírez) en Crímenes americanos: El asesinato de Gianni Versace (2018) *Tilberto (3ª temp.) en El último reino (2018) *Sr. Taylor (Ryan Bittle) en Lucifer (serie de TV) (Temp 2 ep 15) (2017) *Lucas Goodwin (Sebastian Arcelus) en House of Cards (2013-2018) *Tío Montgomery Montgomery (Aasif Mandvi) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-presente) *Nick Blaine (Max Minghella) en El cuento de la criada (2017-presente) *Logan (Ben Barnes) en Westworld (2016-presente) *Noob Saibot (Randall Park) en Fresh off the Boat (2015-presente) *Sean Bennigan/Drew (Milo Ventimiglia) en Voces ocultas (2015) *Bellamy Blake (Bob Morley) en The 100 (2014-presente) *Walter O'Brien (Elyes Gabel) en Scorpion (2014-presente) *Henry "Hank" Lawson (Mark Feuerstein) en Royal Pains (2010-presente) *Ray Ploshansky (Alex Karpovsky) en Girls (2012-presente) *Lindas mentirosas (2011-2015) **Johnny Raymond (Will Bradley) (temp. 5) **Bryce (Justinh Avery) (temp. 2, ep. 25) **Policía (Gatsby Coram) (temp. 2, ep. 26) *Ben Buckner (Adam Shapiro) en Cristela (2014-2015) *Cameron (Wyatt Nash) en Un sueño en Hollywood (2012) *Danny Matheson (Graham Rogers) en Revolución (2012-2013) *Dan Whitehorse (Tyler Christopher) en El juego de las mentiras (2011-2014) *Robb Stark (Richard Madden) en El juego de tronos (2011-2014) *Joel Graham (Sam Jaeger) en Parenthood (2010-2015) *Hoyt Fortenberry (Jim Parrack) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2008-2014) *Wayne Rigsby (Owain Yeoman) en El mentalista (2008-2015) *Justin Bihag en Dog, el cazarrecompensas (2003-2012) *Tommy Rizzoli (Colin Egglesfield) en Rizzoli y Isles (2011-2012) *Jake Armstrong (Chris Zylka) en El círculo secreto (2011-2012) *Chica indiscreta (2011-2012) **Marshall (Ethan Peck) (temp. 4-5) **Steven Spence (Barry Watson) (temp. 6) *Leon "Bug Boy" Micheaux (Tom Payne) en Luck (2011-2012) *Vincent Chase (Adrian Grenier) en El séquito (2004-2011) *Demetri Noh (John Cho) en FlashForward (2009-2010) *David Break (Shaun Sipos) en Melrose Place (2009-2010) *Ted Crisp (Jay Harrington) en Mejor sin Ted (2009-2010) *Josh (Nick Zano) en Cougar Town (2009) *Jason Matthews (Kristoffer Polaha) en North Shore (2004-2005) *Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2010) **Josh Groban (temp. 1) **Amir (Jacob Hashem) (temp. 1, ep. 2) **Tracy Pendergrass (Michael Benjamin Washington) (temp. 1, ep. 16) *Héroes (2006-2010) **René / El Haitiano (Jimmy Jean-Louis) (volumen 1-3, 5) **Lloyd Collins (Michael Maury) (volumen 1) *Bruto (Tobias Menzies) en Roma *John Winchester (joven) (Matthew Cohen) / Ash (Chad Lindberg) / Miguel/John (Matthew Cohen) / Lucifer/Nick (Mark Pellegrino) en Sobrenatural *Ed Battaglia en Hell's Kitchen (2005) *Wally Burgan (James LeGros) en Mildred Pierce *Josh Redgrove (Jamie Shannon) en Mr. Meaty *Oficial Blake (Corbin Bleu) en Códigos de familia *Raúl (Jeroen) Cornelissen (Sven de Wijn) en La casa de Anubis *Profesor Jason Winkler (Jack Donnelly) en El misterio de Anubis *Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight (Matt Mullins) en Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón *Nathan (Kevin Rankin) en La mujer biónica *Craig Feldspar (David Anthony Higgins) (3ª voz) en Malcolm *PeezyB (Kel Mitchell) en Sam y Cat *Darren, Voces adicionales en Sherlock *Embaucador en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Voces adicionales en 90210 *Voces adicionales en La siguiente supermodelo americana *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Mark Kyman (Brad Rowe) (Temp 5 ep 14) (2005) *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York *CSI: Miami **Todd Kendrick (Jeffrey Donovan) (Temp 3 ep 16) (2005) *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Especiales de TV * Espectacular 90 Aniversario de Mickey - Neil Patrick Harris Series animadas Brett Gelman *Jeff Mahoney en Jeff y los aliens *Jeff Mahoney en TripTank Jeff Bennett * Bluffalo en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto * Vendedor de puertas de cochera en Un show más Mike Henry *Cleveland Brown en Cleveland *Cleveland Brown en Padre de familia (4ª temp. en adelante) Otros *Padre de Doofus en Patoaventuras (2017) *Profesor Jack B. Nimble en Ever After High *Nelson Muntz (temp. 16-17, 19 ep. y 25 en adelante) / Voces adicionales (desde 16ª temporada) en Los Simpson *Phillip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert J. Farnsworth en Futurama (temps. 5-7) *Jeff Fischer en Un agente de familia *Benavides en Los reyes de la colina (temps. 9-13) *Clint Barton / Ojo de Halcón en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Bertie el autobús / Voces adicionales en Thomas y sus amigos *Doug Douglas en Gusano del futuro *Dynamo en Atomic Puppet *Lance Richmond en LEGO: Nexo Knights *Franklin Flizzybear en Viva Piñata *Johnny en Phineas y Ferb *Candelero / Keeper en El mundo de Quest *Toby Tripp / Señor del océano en Gormiti *Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie *Blake Bradley (Tristan) en The Loud House *Peter en Fútbol animal *Krismo Sodi (temp. 4, ep. 80) / Russo-ISC (temp. 5, ep. 105) en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Hoity Toity en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Roger Baxter (4ª temp.) en Littlest Pet Shop *Esposo mora en Hora de aventura *Vendedor / Reportero / Mordecai (2ª voz, eps. 227, 231-244) / Voces adicionales (temps. 5-8) en Un show más *James T. Kirk / Superman (ep. 100) / Voces adicionales en MAD (temp. 4) *Leonard en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Camión de la NASCA y Clyde en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Voces adicionales en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy *Voces adicionales también en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Eric (1ª voz) / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Cortos animados *Peter Parker / Spiderman en Triple Poder *Él mismo (Neil Patrick Harris) en Toma dos con Phineas y Ferb *Narrador en Blam: A reír con Mickey *Dusty Fumigavión en Vita-Minabono Cortos de Animes *Charmander en Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: ¡El Equipo Todo Lo Puede al rescate! Películas animadas Billy West *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La gran película de Bender *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: El juego de Bender *Philip J. Fry / Profesor Hubert Farnsworth en Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde Mike Henry *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Blue Harvest *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro *Cleveland Brown / R2-D2 en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Bill Hader *Flint Loco en Lluvia de Hamburguesas (tráiler) *Flint Loco en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras (tráilers) Dane Cook *Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones *Dusty Fumigavión en Aviones 2: Equipo de rescate Gabriel Iglesias *Jimmy en Locos por las nueces *Jimmy en Locos por las nueces 2 Matt Lucas *Benvolio en Gnomeo y Julieta *Benvolio en Sherlock Gnomes Keith Wickham * Bertie el autobús en Thomas y sus amigos: Un gran mundo de aventuras * Bertie el autobús en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido Otros *Superman en ¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película *Peter Parker / Spiderman en Spider-Man: Un nuevo universo (tráilers y avances) *Chupacabras en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones *Lou en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo *Henry Gardner en Cigüeñas: La historia que no te contaron *Arthur en Operación regalo *Kane / Voces adicionales en Parasite Dolls, la serie *Voces adicionales en Emoji: La película *Voces adicionales en Monstruos vs. Aliens *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda *J.P. Spamley en Wifi Ralph Telenovelas y series brasileñas Heitor Martinez *Rey Nabucodonosor en El rico y Lázaro (2017) *Apuki (archivo) en La tierra prometida (2016) *Apuki en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Martín Salles en Máscaras (2012) *Senador Nicolau Feitosa en Río de intrigas (2010-2011) *Leandro en La ley y el crimen (2009) *Petrônio Lima/Francisco en Amor e intrigas (2007) (trailer) *Jacson da Silva en Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) *Felipe Marinho en Prueba de amor (2005-2006) Marcos Pitombo *Paulão en ¡Victoria! (2014-2015) *Ramiro en Pecados (2013-2014) *Lucas en Vidas en juego (2011-2012) *Assuero en Reina Ester, la salvadora (2010) (trailer) *Valente en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) *Valente en Simplemente amor (2009) Guilherme Piva *Delegado Práxedes en Lado a lado (2012-2013) *Gabino Damasceno en Insensato corazón (2011) *Joílson en Siete pecados (2007-2008) *Ismael en Paraíso tropical (2007) *Dr. Paulo en Chocolate con pimienta (2003-2004) *Alceu en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) João Baldasserini *Emilio en El tiempo no para (2018) *Arnaldo en La trampa (2017-2018) *Roberto "Beto" en Aguanta corazón (2016) *Víctor en Reglas del juego (2015-2016) *Joel en ¿Final feliz? (2015) Iran Malfitano *Yussuf en La tierra prometida (2016-2017) *Bennu en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015) *Habur en José de Egipto (2013) *Abner en Rey David (2012) *Adriano en Bela, la fea (2009-2010) Armando Babaioff *Duncan en Nuevo sol (2018) *Bruno en Sombras del ayer (2016-2017) *Eric en Laberintos del corazón (2013) *Thales en CuChiCheos (2011) Otaviano Costa *Lic. Gerardo en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Elcio/Elaine en Dinosaurios y robots (2011) *Adenor Cosme de Lima en Acuarela del amor (2009-2010) Bruno Ferrari * Tiago en Perra vida (2017) * Xavier en La dama de la libertad (2016) Cleiton Morais *Guido (joven) en Apocalipsis (2017) *Wallace en Avenida Brasil (2012) Jonathan Azevedo *Fiapo en Isla de hierro (2018) *Wellington Silvino "Sable" en Querer sin límites (2017) Márcio Kieling *Bernardo Méndez en Sol naciente (2016-2017) *Francisco Feliciano Camargo "Kiko" en Amor e intrigas (2007-2008) Otros *Téo (Pedro Lamin) en Bajo presión (2017) *Daniel (Christian Villegas) en Verdades secretas (2015) *Ricardo (Nando Rodrigues) en Por siempre (2014-2015) *Ismael (Jonas Torres) en Imperio (2014-2015) *Tuerto (Alexandre David) en Hombre nuevo (2014) *Felipe (Thiago Mendonça) en La sombra de Helena (2014) *Wagner (Felipe Titto) en Rastros de mentiras (2013-2014) *Benito (Emilio Dantas) en Doña Xepa (2013) *Ubiraci (Rodrigo Mendonça) en El astro (2011) *Perito Leo (Sérgio Cavalcante) en Asuntos internos (2011) *Teniente Wallace Amaro da Silva (Rodrigo Faro) en Llamas de la vida (2008-2009) *Tony (Mario Hermeto) en La favorita (2008-2009) *Juba (André Bankoff) en Salvaje (2006-2007) *Dr. Augusto (Alexandre Moreno) en Esas mujeres (2005) Videojuegos *Cleo en Champions Legion: 5v5 MOBA (2019) *Kollector en Mortal Kombat 11 (2019) *Ultraman en Lego DC Super-Villains (2018) *Red Hood en Injustice 2 (2017) *Shikadai Nara en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) *Hawkeye (Jeremy Renner) en LEGO Avengers (2016) *Iruka Umino en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2015) *Udesky / Voces adicionales en LEGO: Jurassic World (2015) *Mu de Aries en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Alma de soldados (2015) *Dusty Fumigavión (Dane Cook) en Aviones (2013) *Cedric Diggory (Mike Norledge) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) *Farid (Omid Abtahi) en Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) Locución *M&M's naranja (2012) *Smash Bros for Wii U comercial (2014) *Nintendo Amiibo (2015) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Nintendo 3DS (2016) *Nintendo Switch (2017) *Trident (2015) *Voz de canal Sony Latinoamérica Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Intersound *KiteTeam *Labo *Larsa *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *Mad Pencil Studio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Optimedia Productions *Pink Noise México (desde 2019) *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Comparte personajes con el actor Benjamín Rivera: **En Futurama Benjamín dobló a Philip J. Fry de la temporada 1 a la 4, y Edson lo dobló a partir de la temporada 5. **En Los Simpson, Benjamín dobló a Nelson Muntz en las primeras tres temporadas mientras que Edson lo dobla desde la temporada 25. **En Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV) Benjamín doblo a Camus de Acuario en la saga del Infierno, y Edson lo dobló en las sagas del Santuario y Elíseos. **Ambos doblaron al personaje Leonardo de la serie Tortugas Ninja, Edson lo dobló en el trailer de La pelicula del 2007, y Benjamín lo dobló en La serie animada de 1987 desde la temporada 6. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:Actores de los años 2020